Currently, there are implementations of a shared Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) network where a Base Station Subsystem (BSS) and a core network are shared and where only one Mobile Network Code (MNC) is used. In-roaming subscribers may be assigned to this network. Calls and other associated revenues from these in-roam subscribers are currently distributed based on a set percentage between the operators. Alternately, the calls and revenue may be assigned based on an International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI).
However, in the current implementation, both network operators must have their own roaming agreements and tariffs for their customers. However, in currently existing implementations of a “common shared network,” in-roaming subscribers cannot “select” their roaming network and, therefore, no selection of roaming-tariff may be performed. Thus, the network performs the selection based on a predefined configuration. However, in many countries, this is not acceptable because regulators will not allow the network to make the selection, since the call costs cannot be charged properly and the process is not transparent for the user.